warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Defying Gravity
A/N WARNING this is a spoiler alert for an OLDER Sun and a rogue she meets while hunting, They both love each other but they are supposed to be enemys Twist Sun Together thumb|300px|right|This is Awesome WETTYS Defying Gravity Something has Changed '' ''Within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by The rules of someone elses Game Sun was waiting on the rock. She was staring out into the sky, Something within her was not the same. She knew she should not have ever fallen in love with her enemy, But she couldn't help it, Twist was different from the others, he was the sweetest cat she's ever met. but she was through with her tribes rules, She was gonna spread her own wings and fly. When she saw Twist she yowled "Twist!" Too late for second Guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my Instincts And close my eyes And leap..... Twist looked around/ Why wasn't she here? Did she change her mind? He sat down but then jumped when he heard her voice, It sounded so magical and mystical. He looked around and smiled "Sun!" Sun jumped toward him and he ran toward her and they sat down by each other. Twist murmured "I thought you wouldn't come..." Sun licked him "I would never do that Twist." Twist smiled It's time too Try Defying Gravity Sun and Twist walked up to a cliff edge and looked at eachother I think I'll Try Defying Gravity They both backed up and jumped to go to the other side Kiss me Goodbye I'm Defying Gravity And you won't bring me down They both made it and laughed Sun was looking at her cave which was near with a scared look, Twist licked her "Go on before they find both of us." Sun nodded and purred I'm through excepting '' ''Limits cause someone says There so When Sun came up Rock was staring at her. Sun flinched at his malicious smile, He followed her to Stone-Tellers rock and she turned around "Yes, Rock?" Rock smirked "Nothing". he turned around and left, But before she could do anything he turned around and pinned her down he growled "What are you doing Sun? Fratinizing with the enemy?" he yowled loudly. All cats looked at her and hissed. She yowled Some things I cannot ''' '''Change but till I try I'll Never know Twist was looking back at the waterfall when he heard a yowl. He jumped around and ran toward the water-Fall yowling "Sun!" He stopped at the pounding water of the water-fall, He has always hated water, But he needed to save Sun, his love. He closed his eyes and walked behind the cave Too long I've been afraid of.. Losing love I guess I lost Well if that's love it comes At much too high a cost Sun and Twist looked at each-other in horror and shock. Sun started to wriggle out of Rocks grasp when she saw everyone advance on Twist, He turned and faced everyone, problem is he didn't see Cloud, Her own brother. Who was raising his claws slowly. Sun thought Please help him! When she said that, she saw Aurora burst in and she smashed into most of the cats, Sun stood up and hissed and fell in beside Twist I' d soooner Buy Defying Gravity Sun was facing her Tribe-mates with no fear, She'd rather die then leave Twist Kiss me... Goodbye I'm Defying Gravity Twist was looking at Sun with respect and love I think I'll... Try Defying Gravity And you won't bring me '' ''Down They looked at all the Tribe And Sun growled "You all can't decide who I love, It is my choice" I'd Sooner Buy Defying Gravity Stone-teller stepped out "Sun..." Kiss me... Goodbye I'm Defying Gravity Sun spat "You have rules that should not be here, Twist is not the enemy" I think i'll... Try Defying Gravity Rock muttered "Yes he is." And you won't bring me '' ''Down Bring me down..... Sun snapped "Fine be that way, But if he leaves...." She looked at Twist "I leave too." All the tribe gasped at her words and Cloud muttered "She can't be serious" Aurora spoke "Oh...Yes... She is serious"﻿ Category:Songfic Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions